Snow Lotus
by Amnasus
Summary: Alternate world story focusing on Wufei and Zechs. Chapter 3 is up, focusing on Zechs, Treiz and Wufei's parents.
1. Snow Lotus Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I purely write this out of my devotion to GW. Please don't sue me. ^_^

This is an alternate world story focusing on Wufei and Zechs for now. Presumably takes place in an ancient realm where humans and gods/demons exist.

Snow Lotus

Snow. That was all what Chang Wufei could see on this vast Heavenly Mountain.

Cold. It was so cold that his breaths immediately became tiny grains of ice and fell to the snow at his feet.

Using his long sword to aid him, he took another step forward. Now it seemed every step was a triumph of great effort.

He rose his eyes and saw the cloudless sky. The late afternoon sun shined, but Wufei did not feel its warmth. 

Another rustle of wind. Wufei shivered. He knew he could not hold on much longer. 

He was exhausted, cold, hungry and thirsty.

His destination a long way. He had to reach there. He had to bring back the Snow Lotus. It was an order from his grand father.

He heard sounds of movements. The ground tumbled. Wufei instinctually knew what was happening. Avalanche. 

A wave of snow falling to his direction. There was no way to escape, even with his mastered martial arts skills. He couldn't fly like a bird.

"I failed" Wufei whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and let the snow take him.

Warm. The warmth of spring.

Opening his eyes, Wufei smelled the scent of spring. He looked around, found himself on a warm stone bed. He was in a cave with its walls embedded with lighting pearls.

He was amazed. 

His eyes stopped wondering when he saw a white form lying on a long chair. The form's back was facing Wufei, showing him a long, lean figure with long white hair. 

Wufei got off the bed and approached the figure. As Wufei got near, the figure turned, revealing a masculine youthful face.

"White hair, young face. This sleeping man saved me?" He said to himself.

Wufei found his sword at the foot of the bed. He took it and began to leave. After a few steps, he stopped. 

I can not just leave like this. He saved my life, I should at least wait until he's awake and thank him sincerely.

Holding his sword, Wufei sat on the edge of the stone bed and watched the sleeping white hair man. He would wait.

He had been expecting Wufei for years. Finally, he arrived. When he found him, he was in the middle of a boundless sea of snow. How to approach him? Surrounded by snow, then let the snow help him.

As he lay the unconscious form on this warm bed, he looked closely. The youth had grown into a fine man, just as he expected. He knew Wufei would not wake up soon, so he took the leisure of a nap on this long chair.

Wufei's awakening woke him. He did not move, not even opening his eyes. He felt Wufei approaching him. He turned, his eyes still closed.

He had wondered what would happen if he open his eyes. He had thought of the possible reactions. Yet he still decided not open his eyes.

When he heard Wufei picked up his sword and started to walk away, he almost wanted to call out to him. Yet he did not. When he heard Wufei walked back, he was delighted. His keen sense made him aware of Wufei watching him. He wondered if Wufei knew he was faking his sleep.

Being watched by Wufei for as if an eternity, he actually enjoyed it. But he did not want to keep Wufei to wait too long. Wufei was on a mission, and he knew all about it from the beginning.

He stretched lazily and opened his eyes slowly.

Wufei almost jumped with joy when he saw the sleeping figure finally awake.

"Elder! You are awake! Did you save me from the avalanche?" Wufei's words stopped as he made notice of the color of the Elder's eyes. Light blue. So foreign yet so beautiful.

The Elder slightly nodded. He knew Wufei was aware of his eyes. 

Wufei brought his hands together and bowed to the Elder, "Elder, thank you so much for saving my life. I shall never forget you. I am on a mission, I must leave now. I will return and thank you properly when my mission is completed."

"Boy, you can thank me by not calling me Elder. My name is Zechs." Zechs saw Wufei blushed, he took delight mentally, "I am older than you, but do not wish you to call me old. If you think my pale hair is equivalent to old, then you have not seen the world enough." Zechs stood up. 

Wufei lowered his head, "My apologies." Zechs words hit Wufei's core. He had not seen the world enough, it was so true. This was the first time he ever leave his home town. The first time he saw a pair of foreign eyes.

"I know about you. I have been expecting you for years. You finally show up. Wufei is your name?" Zechs asked

"Yes. But how do you…."

Oh, Wufei, do you believe that two minds can be linked even though they are far apart? Do you believe that I've known you since your birth? Do you believe that I've seen you a million times in my mind? Do you believe that a man like myself loves you whole-heartedly? Do you know that I would do anything for you? 

"You are on a mission to retrieve the Snow Lotus. I am its guardian. I've been expecting your presence." Zechs reached out his palm, a burst of light then a white lotus appeared above his palm.

"Snow Lotus! I've come all this way, I found it here." Wufei exclaimed. He took out a metal tablet with a rose engraved on both sides, he looked at Zechs into the eyes, "Zechs, my grand father advised me to show this to the one who holds the Snow Lotus and I will retrieve it."

"Wufei, Your grand father might have told you that the Snow Lotus is a very important item to your family. I've guarded it so long because I want to give it to you one day. But you have to know, nothing is without a price." Zechs curved a corner of his lips.

Wufei was dumbfounded. "A price? But you said you've waited to give it to me."

You are so innocent. That's one of so many reasons I love you. That old man must have not told you everything. Eyeing at the Snow Lotus above his palm, "Wufei, Although I am its guardian, I don't have to give it up without compensation." Zechs said in a teasing tone

Wufei griped on his sword. No I can't take it with force. Besides, he saved my life, I can not fight him. "What compensation that you seek?"

Zechs looked Wufei up and down. He nodded toward Wufei's white jade tablet hanging on his belt.

Wufei took off the tablet and handed it over to Zechs. 

Zechs reached out and took it. "This is also your family item, passing from generation to generation. This jade tablet is supposed to be a gift to your future wife. Am I right?"

Wufei was surprise. "How do you know?"

Zechs laugh gently, "I know more than you can ever imagine. Here, take the Snow Lotus. After you bring it back to your grand father, you will come back to retrieve your future mate's gift."

Zechs turned and took a bag lying on the table, "You will need this for your trip home."

Wufei received the bag, "Zechs, I give you my words. I will come back for my jade tablet." He put the Snow Lotus into the bag and left.

Yes. You will return, Wufei. When you do, I will tell you about me, about us. I will let you know how I feel about you for all these years. And you will gift me with this jade tablet.

Note: Heavenly Mountain (Tian Shan) is a region extends from northwestern part of China to Turkey.

So, what do you think? Should I continue or just kill it?


	2. Snow Lotus Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GW not mine.  
  
Snow Lotus Chapter 2  
  
As he approached near the entrance of the cave, he felt colder. The realization of coldness reminded him that he was not only cold, but thirsty and hungry.  
  
Fool. Why didn't I ask for something warm to appease my hunger and thirst before leaving?  
  
Wufei paused his steps, turned half way, and then turned back again.  
  
I cannot go back. He has my jade tablet, I do not wish to go back just now.  
  
He took off the bag from his back and searched inside with his hand. Besides the Snow Lotus, he found a bag of silver and a bottle. He sighed.  
  
"Something I need on my trip home? What I need is something to fill my stomach." He opened the bottle out of curiosity. A slight fragrance reached his nostril. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Tulip. Smells like the scent of tulip" He tilted the bottom of the bottle upward, a drop of liquid flowed out. He reached his finger to touch it and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Hmm, smells like flower essence, sweet like honey, but much better." He bottomed up the bottle and emptied the content into his mouth. For a moment, he had thought the liquid might be a drug. Then, the foreigner need not to drug him. There was no reason. He practically exchanged the Snow Lotus with his jade tablet. It was a trade. Besides, the foreigner was supposed to give him the Snow Lotus! With the jade tablet in the foreigner's hands, he had to make a second trip to these heaven forsaken cold mountains.  
  
As Wufei cursed mentally, he felt his body begin to warm up. He no longer felt cold, nor thirsty. His strength was gaining back.  
  
Throwing the small bottle behind him without care, Wufei stepped out of the cave. The road home would be long.  
  
  
  
As Wufei arrived at his family mansion, he saw mourning ribbons hanging at the gates. A gate guard ran toward him.  
  
"Master Wufei, thank the gods that you've returned!"  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"Master Wufei, please get into the mansion. I shall inform the Master Yun of your return, he will answer to your questions."  
  
The guard ran to deliver his message.  
  
Wufei stepped into the living room, which was now occupied by a coffin and bereavement setting. He read the black wooden sign stood at the center of the table. It was his grand father's name.  
  
"Grand father!" He fell on his knees in shock, "I have retrieve the Snow Lotus as you ordered. But you won't get the chance to see it returned to the family." He took out the Snow Lotus and held it at his palm.  
  
"Wufei! You are back! You are finally back!"  
  
Wufei recognized that it was his uncle Chang Yun's voice. "Uncle Yun. Why? Grand Father was strong and healthy when I left."  
  
"He died in his sleep two days ago. A child servant discovered him while delivering wash water. Wufei, father left you a letter." Chang Yun picked up an envelope lying next to his father's wooden sign.  
  
Wufei received it with a trembling hand. His other hand placed the Snow Lotus on the floor. He opened the letter and read aloud.  
  
Wufei, my dearest grandson,  
  
By the time you read this letter, I have left this mortal world. You need not be sad, for my time has come. However, I do have my an assignment for you, Wufei. I hereby give you my final order: destroy the Snow Lotus.  
  
For generations, the Snow Lotus has been a family symbol, a priceless artifact. How it came about is long forgotten. The family's duty is to keep it. Its value has drawn many people to risk their lives to obtain it. Our family has risked lives keeping it. It was until your father and mother's death that I questioned its worthiness. The grief of losing them almost had me destroyed the Snow Lotus. But his friend, Silver Fox, insisted to keep it intact. He would guard it until you've come of age. If by then I still wish it destroyed, I would send you to retrieve it. I agreed with him.  
  
Wufei, the Snow Lotus has made death to many men, both of our family and opponents. So long as it exists, our family can never be truly free from the dangers in which it brings. You do understand the wish of an old man who wants to keep his family safely together. My grandson, I have every confidence in you that I would not die with my final wish in vain.  
  
Grand Father  
  
Wufei picked up the Snow Lotus, "Grand Father.."  
  
"This is the Snow Lotus. This is the object that has cursed the family for generations." Chang Yun looked at his nephew as he spoke, then stared at the Snow Lotus with disgust.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Yun." Wufei turned to his uncle.  
  
"Its very sight makes the memories of parents' death afresh. Wufei, father wanted you to destroy it. Will you do it?"  
  
Wufei watched his uncle's expression, disgust but more of sadness. He had no memories of his parents. But looking at his uncle now, he could guess tragedy must had been traumatic.  
  
"Uncle, you are right. I shall make it disappear from this world at once." Wufei threw the Snow Lotus into the air, drew his sword, slicing it into pieces tinier than grain.  
  
Chang Yun took relieve as he saw the pieces fell before him. He padded his nephew's shoulder to give reassurance and comfort. It was time for grief.  
  
Three years later.  
  
Snow. Surrounded by a limitless splash of white. Chang Wufei cast a glance at his shadow in front of him. It was his only companion for the past six days, since he started climbing the Heavenly Mountains.  
  
Although he was cold, he was more prepared than his last visit.  
  
He paused. Adjusted the luggage he was carrying on his back, then proceeded again.  
  
Damn that foreigner. He tricked me! He tricked me into giving my future wife's gift to him! Damn him! What's his next trick? Giving him my future wife, in which I do not have?  
  
Wufei cursed as he remembered his brief encounter with Zechs.  
  
  
  
So much time had passed. We are to meet again. When we meet, when you look at me, will you recognize me?  
  
You probably wouldn't.  
  
Wufei, I sense you are approaching near. Before sunset, you'd be able to find this place. Should I greet you? In this state of being?  
  
I remember so well, many years ago when I met you. You were just an infant, dying; so were your parents. As I was to save your life by giving you my energy crystal, the golden fox wanted to save you. He had a troubled heart. His love for your father was the cause, but he save your life nevertheless.  
  
Your parents died because of the Snow Lotus. Your grand father and uncle arrived at the scene. Oh, I can never forget the look on their faces. So very sad. I had seen the golden fox with such sad faces before.  
  
I gave you back to your family and promised to search for the Snow Lotus. When I finally found it, your grand father requested me to destroy it, for it had been a long-time curse to the family. But secretly I asked, could it be a token between you and I? That was the reason I had an agreement with him.  
  
  
  
"This god-forsaken cave, located right at a volcano mouth, which is made into a lake. Only a lunatic would live in such a dangerous place." Wufei sighed, "the lake is so calm that it mirrors its surroundings and the sky. It seem so peaceful that one would momentarily neglect that it's on top of a dead volcano."  
  
Wufei's frustration eased a bit as he stared at the scene in front of him. Wufei looked at the evening sun. It seemed as if floating atop the lake. Its reflection, a copy on the water.  
  
"So beautiful! But I cannot stop here to appreciate the evening scenery. It's cold. If I do not reach the cave before sunset, it will be even colder!" Wufei talked to himself. It was a habit resurfaced when he was alone.  
  
He rose his eyes to look afar. He mentally thanked the ancestors' blessings. The cave entrance was at sight.  
  
"Foreigner, we are to meet again!" Wufei exclaimed as he quickened his steps. 


	3. Snow Lotus Chapter 3

Disclaimer: GW not mine.  
  
Snow Lotus Chapter 3  
  
18 years ago.  
  
"Who are you?" A pregnant young woman asked. She immediately sat up from her bed after sensing the presence of someone unknown to her.  
  
"Zechs."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"I asked who are you, not just your name."  
  
"Some call me Zechs the Silver Fox, some just call me a demon." Zechs sat at the table, helped himself with a cup of tea, which was already cold.  
  
"It's late at night. Might I ask why a man appears in a pregnant woman's bedroom?"  
  
"This was nice tea. It's a shame that you let it gone cold." After a sip, Zechs placed the cup on the table. He lighted the lamp next to the tea set.  
  
The pregnant woman gasped. She got off her bed, "You.. Such hair on a youthful face, such eyes! Such foreign features. You are a real demon?"  
  
"Yes. I am a silver fox. A demon fox." Zechs playfully curled a lock of silver hair with his finger, eyeing at the pregnant woman's swollen belly.  
  
The woman reflexively covered herself with the wide sleeves of her sleeping gown. "You have not answered my question. Why are you here?"  
  
Zechs sensed that she was afraid for the unborn child in her womb, but she was not afraid of him. "In your husband Chang Yi's absence, I have come to protect you and your unborn child. SaLi, your father-in-law has named your child Wufei if it's a boy, if it's a girl, Yanfei [flying sparrow]. Both are beautiful names"  
  
SaLi was shocked that Zechs knew about her child's naming. Her father-in- law gave her earlier in the evening, where no servants nor anyone else were present.  
  
"You came into my room in middle of the night, without notice, without permission. I do not need protection from a man who knows no manners nor shame. Get out!" SaLi opened her bedroom door.  
  
Zechs gently closed the door.  
  
"If anyone sees me leaving your room, you will have a lot of explaining to do. I will leave. If you are in danger or need help, just call my name. I will come. I promise." Zechs disappeared.  
  
SaLi was dumbfounded. She had just encountered a fox demon, a creature existed only in legends. He mentioned her husband, also knew her name and her child's. She wondered if something had happened to her husband. Would he be home before the child's birth? She knew she could not sleep well for the night.  
  
"Yi, where are you.." She sighed.  
  
"I know where Yi is. He won't be home for your child's birth, because there won't be a childbirth." A voice spoke, as though Sali's thoughts were read. It was different than the demon fox whom just left. This voice made SaLi shiver with fear.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who will kill you tonight." A form materialized.  
  
SaLi looked at the form. It was a man with foreign features as well, but different than Zechs. This man had short ginger color hair, eye brows slightly split at the ends, and blue eyes darker than Zechs'.  
  
"Are you a demon fox too?" SaLi asked.  
  
"So, Zechs has found you before me. But he's not here with you. Say your final words before I end your life."  
  
"I have never met you. I certainly have no quarrel with you. Why do you want to kill me?"  
  
"Your existence is reason enough."  
  
"I have not doubt that you can kill me." SaLi lightly rubbed her swollen belly, "But my child is innocent, please..."  
  
"Your child. Your child is another reason for your death."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Yi has never mentioned about me to you, has he not?" He laughed, approached closer to SaLi, step by step.  
  
"Even if he did, I wouldn't have believed him. Demon foxes only exist in legends." SaLi moved backward. When the back of her knee hit the bed edge, she turned swiftly and grabbed the sword hanging near the bed.  
  
"Don't come any closer!"  
  
"You want to scream for help, but you are afraid that whomever might come to your aid would fail, defeated, or even killed." He laughed again, coldly.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." She shot forward and aimed for the man's heart. The man disappeared before the sword touched him. She stumbled a few steps from the effect.  
  
"You've had your chance. Now, die." The man reappeared, a light beam glowed on his palm. He threw it toward her.  
  
"Zechs!" SaLi closed her eyes, half expecting a miracle would appear.  
  
A miracle did happen.  
  
Zechs appeared just in time to deflect the light beam.  
  
"SaLi, I am here." He pulled her beside him. "Treiz, She does not know anything. You don't have to do this."  
  
"She's the one who stole the love of my life. She's the one with child, his child! Yes, she does not know anything. But she has caused me so much pain that I can no longer endure."  
  
"He will not forgive you, you know it."  
  
"He will never find out."  
  
"I know. I will tell him."  
  
"Then, I will just have to kill you as well."  
  
"I am not easy to kill, Treiz"  
  
"I have never failed in a kill."  
  
SaLi looked back and forth between the two fox demons. One wanted to kill her, the other wanted to protect her. One was silver like the moon, the other golden like the sun. The two of them were trying to decide her fate, as well as the life in her womb.  
  
She could not let them to decide her fate, especially her child's. From her bosom, she took out a small round metal her husband gave her. He told her that the mirror had 'magical' powers against demons and evils. She took him for a joke, never believed in demons that which her husband firmly believed in.  
  
The mirror shined under the small lamp fire. Both Zechs and Treiz screamed in agony. They disappeared.  
  
"It actually works! Yi, you knew this would come and left the magic mirror to protect us!"  
  
A sudden knocking at the door.  
  
"My lady! Is everything alright? I heard some loud noises." It was her maid.  
  
"I am fine. Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
Outside. A grove and a hill away from the Chang mansion.  
  
"He had her used the magic mirror against me. How could he after what he and I went through together!"  
  
"Treiz."  
  
"Leave me."  
  
"You don't want to kill me?"  
  
"I said leave me!"  
  
"Fine. I leave you alone. SaLi has the mirror to protect her. I doubt you can kill her now."  
  
"What's with you anyway? It's not as if you are interested in her or Yi. Why protect her with such urgency?"  
  
"You will know when the right times comes." Zechs disappeared.  
  
When Zechs met SaLi again, he answered to her call. She was holding an infant, standing back to back with a man that Zechs recognized as Chang Yi. They were surrounded by a group of veiled armed men.  
  
The men seemed shocked by Zech appearing out of thin air.  
  
"SaLi! Yi! You don't look well." Zechs spoke. "Who are these people?"  
  
"Enemies." Chang Yi replied.  
  
"Zechs, I am glad that you answered to my call. We do not have much time to live." SaLi said without looking at him, her attention was on the armed men. Her left arm was holding her child, her right was holding a sword.  
  
"SaLi, Yi, your faces are ill-colored. You are poisoned. Tell me what happened later, for now, let's take care of these pests."  
  
"Yes. You've said my thoughts." Chang Yi agreed.  
  
"Don't' move. Other wise the poison will quicken its movement into your system. Let me take care of them." Zechs turned and glanced coldly at the veiled men.  
  
"I recognize most of your scents. A famous bandit leader, several well known swordsmen personally known to the Chang family, a few officers, etc, etc. I can name you all if I have time. I will start attacking after I count to five. Now's the chance to go if you want to live." His words were cold as ice.  
  
Change Yi and SaLi looked at each other, mutually acknowledged the feeling of betrayal by their family acquaintances.  
  
"One."  
  
"Men, attack! Now!" One of them ordered.  
  
The armed men moved one step. They met Zech's cold stare. They hesitated for a moment, then turned and fled.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Hey! Come back here! I did not order you to flee"  
  
"He knows us! He's a demon. Definitely a demon. We are fools to take on him!" one of the fleeing man responded.  
  
"Three."  
  
"If you don't take him out, he will reveal your identities!" The remaining armed man looked at his fleeing crew, then at Zechs.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Better be alive than revealed.." A distance voice replied.  
  
The man dropped his weapon and ran after his men as fast as he could.  
  
"Five." Zechs's arm waved in a circular motion. A strong wind began to blow. He heard distant cries as the wind lifted up those men.  
  
"SaLi! SaLi!" Zechs heard Chang Yi screamed. He looked toward the couple. Chang Yi was holding his wife and child. He lowered them to the ground.  
  
"My time has come. Yi, I really want to bring up Wufei with you, I really do. But.he drank my milk after I was poisoned..." tears streamed down on SaLi's cheeks.  
  
"I wanted us to live as a happy family. SaLi, forgive me, forgive me for my incompetence to protect you and our child." Chang Yi's eyes became damp.  
  
While the coupled were talking, Zechs took the chance to feel their pulses. He hopelessly shook his head. "The poison have gotten into your organs. There's no medicine that can heal you."  
  
"Wufei, our child..he's just a few months old!" SaLi wept.  
  
Zechs took Wufei into his arms. He looked at the child with adoration. "I can save him, I can only save him."  
  
"Zechs! You are not going to give him your energy crystal. You have done enough for us. There is no need to sacrifice five hundred years of your essence and memories to save an infant."  
  
"I am connected to him. I have told you since your wife was conceived. My existence is meaningless without him. If my essence and memories can save his life, then it's well worth it." Zechs stared at the infant, who quietly stared back at him. A strand of his sliver hair fell into the infant's fist. Wufei pulled it out of curiosity.  
  
"Why are they after you?" Zechs asked.  
  
"They are after my family's priceless artifact, Snow Lotus." Yi replied.  
  
"Isn't it well guarded in the Chang Mansion? This place is no where near your home."  
  
"Our family have promised to bring it to the Shaolin temple every fifty years. This is the year. My wife and I bear the responsibility to deliver it. The delivery route was a secret. There must be an insider in the Mansion leaked information."  
  
SaLi coughed. Blood came out of her mouth, it was purple.  
  
"SaLi!" Yi exclaimed.  
  
"She's taking a step ahead into death before I can kill her." A voice spoke.  
  
"Treiz, you are here. Make your presence." Zechs said.  
  
Treiz appeared. He threw a large bag down from his shoulder. The scent of blood was thick.  
  
"Yi, these are the heads who plotted to kill you." He kicked at the bag.  
  
"Treiz. I have learned much about you from my husband." SaLi coughed again. "When we first met, you accused me of stealing him from you. I did not mean to. I did not mean to. You have done so much for him, yet you only receive his rejection. Had.circumstances been different.." SaLi paused, blood in her throat choked her.  
  
"Hush, SaLi, Don't say anything. Save your strength." Yi held his wife closer.  
  
"No, Yi. This is my only chance to speak to Treiz." She turned her eyes toward Treiz, "You must have endure much pain in your heart. I cannot do anything for redemption in this lifetime. Perhaps, perhaps in my next life, if I am entitled to, I would bring you two together.." Her voice became weak, "Wufei.."  
  
"SaLi!" Yi screamed his wife's name. But there was no response.  
  
"Oh no, Wufei's pulse has become fatally weak. I better.."  
  
"No, don't do it, Zechs." Treiz stopped him.  
  
"If I don't do it now, he will die soon!"  
  
"Let me give him the energy crystal."  
  
"What?" Zechs seemed confused.  
  
"This is the best resolution. Can't you see?"  
  
Zechs understood. Treiz and him could save both Chang Yi and Wufei. But what would become of Chang Yi knowing his life was saved again by Treiz, whom he had always rejected mercilessly? The loss of his wife, the guilt of being alive without her. He would live on a day by day existence, far worse than death.  
  
Zechs nodded.  
  
Treiz knelt beside Chang Yi, "Yi, I know you will never accept me in this life. Never."  
  
"Treiz, We are both men. It's never meant to be. Only if we were not of the same gender.perhaps."  
  
"Perhaps in another life, if your reincarnation is a woman, then we can be together."  
  
Chang Yi nodded.  
  
Treiz smiled. Chang Yi did not reject him.  
  
"I will look for your reincarnation. But I will lose my memories after giving up my crystal. May I give you sometime that would help me recognize you?"  
  
Chang Yi nodded again.  
  
Treiz rolled up Chang Yi's left sleeve. He placed his palm on Yi's upper arm. When he withdrew his palm, a mark resembled a rose appeared on Yi's skin.  
  
"This is the rose mark in which you will carry into your next life. I will search for you, Yi."  
  
Chang Yi had no strength to speak, he blinked at Treiz.  
  
Treiz approached Zechs, who was holding Wufei. He lowered himself and placed his lips on Wufei's forehead. A light glowed between Treiz and Wufei, then disappeared.  
  
As it disappeared, Treiz transformed into a golden furred fox, his true form. Everything around him suddenly became estranged, except a scent that he innately recognized. He approached toward that scent, which came from a man lied dying.  
  
Chang Yi could only stare at the fox. Treiz found the rose mark on Chang Yi's arm. He sniffed and licked it.  
  
Treiz, thank you. The last breath was drawn.  
  
Holding Wufei in his arms, Zechs watched silently, until now.  
  
"Treiz, go. Go deep into the woods. Collect the essences of the sun and moon. Attain a human form before you meet another person with the scent you recognize."  
  
Treiz seemed as if he could understand Zechs. He turned and began walking toward the woods.  
  
Holding Wufei closer against him in reassurance, Zechs watched Treiz's distancing figure. 


End file.
